Blossoms In Winter Snow
by Halloween265
Summary: Ruling an entire kingdom was what he wanted, not escorting a wind sorceress with no memories of her past to a place unknown. He's never cared for anyone, so why does he feel bound to protect her from a man claiming to know who she really is? Why is the mysterious stranger trying to kill her? It's a trip neither wanted nor expected, but it'll bring them close than anything possible.
1. Rumors Proven Wrong

"_Her eyes, the color of carmine and cherry, _

_can stop a hundred men in their tracks._

_Her figure, perfection in every mans eye,_

_can make a man easily forget how to breathe. _

_Such a beauty from the heavens _

_can make the entire kingdom_

_bow down on their knees before her. _

_But walk with caution, for she is the Wind itself._

_Her ravage winds can fall a thousand men,_

_Her wind can illuminate the souls of the dead. _

_The Wind cannot be chained. _

_She can go as she pleases, _

_Fly as she pleases, _

_And kill as she pleases."_

00000000oooooooooo000000000

"I do not believe in such nonsense. These rumors say nothing more other than the fact that she is the Wind. Leaders such as myself shouldn't waste their time in finding something that may not exist."

"Patience Sesshomaru, do not forget who you are talking to. Even if the rumors of this rare beauty are true, then we will not disturb the balance of the world by trying to find this woman."

Sesshomaru didn't respond immediately. Instead, he walked over to the balcony to look at the mighty kingdom that lay below.

"But truly no woman is capable of such incredible power."

"Do not underestimate another demons power Sesshomaru. Have I taught you nothing? Respect others as you respect me."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything except nod, for he was never much for apologies.

"Leave me Sesshomaru. There is much work to be done and I cannot waste my time chatting."

Sesshomaru bowed and left his father's room. 'Why am I making such a big deal out of this? Surely an old buffoon made these up because he has no life of his own and wanted to share his ideas with the world.' As much as he hated thinking about the situation, he couldn't help but wonder how she would actually look like.

He walked into the main room of the castle, ignoring the servants bowing on either side of him. That is, until he saw two of his most loyal servants heading towards him

"Lord Sesshomaru, there has been a request for you by the Prince of the Northern Lands." Both servants bowed slightly before standing straight up, knowing that Sesshomaru would've gotten irritated by watching them stare at the floor.

"I'm not interested." He said as he walked by the two.

"But, it's to find the lady of the Wind. Word is out that whoever finds her will have her hand in marriage." The other servant called out. Sesshomaru didn't turn around, he just kept walking.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." He said in a threatening tone that sent shivers down the servant's spine.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." And the duo left.

'Great, even the Prince of the Northern Lands is going to throw away his time looking for a myth.' Sesshomaru thought as he entered his room. On each side of the wall, portraits of ancestors and landscapes sit on the wall. Sapphire and gold silk sheets protected the bed, spreading out and lying still. Erotic designs danced on the ceiling, and if caught looking at it, one could be lost in a trance. But this extraordinary room was nothing more than a plain old room to Sesshomaru.

'I guess we will see if the Prince will ever find the mistress.' He thought in amusement.

00000000oooooooooo000000000

'I have to get out of here! If I stay here any longer I will surely be taken!' the woman with the red eyes thought. She knew it was a bad idea to stay in one place for so long.

Over the time she had learned to call this one small village her home. She made many friends and soon they had become family to her. Even though she was the Wind, she used her powers to bring good to these people.

The mistress had quickly said goodbye to her friends before leaving and setting off on her own. Only once did she look back.

'Terrible conditions these people have lived in. I wonder how they will manage to survive without me here to protect them.' That very thought almost brought tears to her eyes. Besides, it wasn't goodbye forever…not yet.

00000000oooooooooo000000000

The very next week Sesshomaru walked about in his chambers, the thought of the Wind mistress still bugging his mind. After minutes of scolding himself for thinking such a repulsive thought, he then walked over to his balcony. Everything was perfect, according to his father of course.

But what is it that could be troubling him so? He had everything a prince could want; the heir to the throne, full demon blood, riches, land, and even his own army. But still, something seemed, incomplete. It was till then the realization hit him. He needed a mate by his side.

Him? A mate? Never in his life. Even if he was to have a mate, it would just mean that he would need an heir. No romance or any feelings. Besides, love was a despicable emotion to Sesshomaru. Just once had he seen his father be in love, but because of it he almost lost his life. Only to save his disgusting half-brother, _Inuyasha._

The very name does not deserve to be spoken by a royal and powerful tongue, for to say it was like to commit a sin. The only time he had seen his half-brother was when Inuyasha was just an infant.

That was it. He needed to forget about this ridiculous myth. When the picture of her and all the other sayings were banished from his mind for a minute, he calmly relaxed breathed a sigh of relief.

But his relaxation was cut short by the shouts of many, coming from beyond the castle walls. Outraged at this sudden outburst, he walked over to his balcony once again and saw that a small group of people were waiting behind the solid stones. Narrowing his eyes at the group he casually turned around and proceeded for the main room.

By the time he got there the group of people had made their way into the castle. But it wasn't a random group of people, for it looked like the remaining soldiers of an army.

Most of them, battered and bruised, had trouble standing up on their own two feet. But the thing that confused Sesshomaru was why they were standing as far away from the door as possible.

'What could they possibly be afraid of?' he wondered what was behind the door. It was so quiet until the Prince of the North started to speak. He took a few steps towards where Inutaisho was sitting and bowed.

"My Lord, I'm sure you have heard about our quest to find this maiden."

Inutaisho didn't say anything except nod his head, telling him to continue.

"Our journey was not an easy one-," but he was stopped as soon as Inutaisho raised his hand.

"Of course it wasn't. You set yourselves to find this one thing that may have never existed. What would you have done if none of this was true? Would you have still gone out to find her? Or was it your bravery that set you on course?" He said in a serious tone.

"Continue, boy." He finally said.

"As I said, our journey was not an easy one. For when we heard the whereabouts of this maiden we immediately set course. When we reached a rather strong but poor village, we finally set our eyes on her. Oh My Lord she was so lovely. I just thought that she was just the Wind but the rumors of her were absolutely true." He said, placing a hand on his chest and closing his eyes.

"Keep going,"

"But what we were not prepared for was the rage and anger of the sorceress."

"Sorceress?"

"Yes, she uses a fan to control the Wind and it's also a weapon." The Prince said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a rather unusual and beautiful fan. The fan was white but on it were red designs merely on one side. He held it with no respect and tossed it around from side to side.

"Boy, I recommend that you not treat one's weapon with disrespect. Has your father taught you nothing?" Inutaisho said slightly angrily.

"My apologies, my Lord. But she did put up quite the fight. Why, I had a massive army that could've taken out an empire. For a moment I truly underestimated her. She nearly took out all of my men." He finished with a grin.

"And why have you come here? Have you yet to return home with your prize?" Sesshomaru demanded. The Prince and Inutaisho looked his way. The Prince glared at him while Inutaisho nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed, why have you come here?" Inutaisho asked.

"I merely sent a messenger out to my father the day we captured her. I patiently waited a few days for a reply. It was just until then I almost lost my patience. The message did arrive but it wasn't as I hoped. My father had rejected my request to have her hand in marriage and told me to find someone else who will want her."

"We do not merely want to keep a prize that will surely upset the balance of the world." Inutaisho concluded.

"But surely-,"

"That is enough. There will be no more talk of this. Leave her here while we get some food and new clothes for her. Bring her. And leave us." And with that the Prince angrily turned around and ordered his men to bring in the maiden. Sesshomaru looked at his father with a questioning look. Inutaisho glanced his way and noticed his look and slightly smiled.

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru. She will not be here for long. We will just take care of her for a few days and then she will be free."

He just nodded once again and looked ahead where the soldiers held a womanly figure by her arms. They dragged her across the room and set her down a few meters away from the feet of Inutaisho.

"Here is the Wind maiden, my Lord." The Prince said as he got up and left the main room, with his men following suit.

For mere minutes she sat there, with a blindfold tightly covering her eyes and her hands tied behind her back. The Great Dog Demon sat there for a moment before getting up and making his way towards the woman.

'Poor thing, her clothes are torn and her hair is disarrayed.' He thought as he kneeled down in front of the girl.

Sesshomaru watched his father with a close eye and noticed the look on his face.

'He can't possible be feeling pity for her.'

However, Inutaisho took no notice of this and gently undid the blindfold and the rope holding her hands together. He pictured to himself many images of what she might've looked like but it paled in comparison to the real thing when she opened her eyes.

"So, the rumors are true. Your eyes are the color of carmine." He said to himself.

The maiden raised her head and saw that she was in an enormous castle. The walls were made of pure concrete and the statues were carved from marble. Hell, this made the other castles look so plain.

While she taking in her surroundings, she was unaware of what Inutaisho was thinking.

'Maybe she will make a good person for my son. Then again, maybe not, for I have kept my word to free her.'

"Dear lady, I wish to mean you no harm." He said aloud. Sesshomaru just stood in silence behind his father. The maiden did nothing except stare at him with no emotion.

"You will stay here of course, for a few days until you are in good health again. Then you are free to go wherever you please once again." He reassured. The last thing he would do is mistreat a young lady.

She slightly smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"But before you go clean up, may I ask what you're name is?"

She hesitated for a moment. 'Should I really trust these guys? Then again, the gramps has no intention of putting me in harms way.' She lifted her head and said in a soft voice.

"My name is Kagura."


	2. Talk At Dinner

Is it possible that one could fall in love with a blink of an eye? If Shakespeare can prove it with the tragic story of Romeo and Juliet, then can it be a possibility? This can go many different ways. It all depends on how you look at it.

000000000oooooooooo000000000

How was she supposed to behave in front of all these royal people? Never before had she been in the presence of someone so...neat. Would she just stand up and thank him and take her leave? Definitely not. Surely she did not plan on getting captured by a small group of what was left of an army.

It was almost too easy for her to fight them off.

'It's not my fault they didn't know how to fight.' She thought in amusement. Either they had no training of any kind or they thought that just because she was a girl, she was weak. Maybe both. For a while she seemed to space out and Inutaisho saw this immediately.

"Kagura, my servants will take you to the bathhouse so you can get cleaned up from there. It surely was terrible what they did to you." He said in a calm, soothing voice. Kagura looked up to see if he was messing with her and saw that his eyes were showing pure concern and nothing else.

Instead of saying a snappy comeback, she only nodded her head. As she got up she noticed how weak she had gotten over the past four days.

'Those bastards, how dare they keep me confined in a hut with barely anything to eat?'

She slowly turned around but stumbled a bit and fell down on her knees. By then she saw what condition her wrists were in. They were frail with red scratchy lines. Her eyes widened when she scratched it and it started to bleed.

Surprised by the sudden smell of blood, Inutaisho quickly turned around and looked at Kagura.

'That Prince will surely need to know how to treat a young lady better.' He signaled his hand to summon his servants to help her up.

'Damn it! This hurts like hell!' Once she knew she had the strength to stand up, she saw multiple arms wrap around her and help her up.

'What the hell?' She was about to kick their butts for touching her when she noticed they were only following orders.

The servants slowly and carefully led Kagura out of the main room and into the bathhouse. After their footsteps were no longer in hearing range, Sesshomaru turned towards his father in an annoying gesture but Inutaisho seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Sesshomaru. But that girl deserves to be treated better." He said simply. However, his answer was not enough to enlighten Sesshomaru.

"Father, how do we know if it's her or not? You stare at her like she's some goddess when she's nothing more than a random person."

"Did you not see the color of her eyes Sesshomaru? Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson about taking in your surroundings." Inutaisho said with a slight smile.

"I do not have time for little child lessons Father. She will be nothing but trou-," His sentence was interrupted when they heard a scream coming from the direction of the bathhouse.

"Don't touch me there! I warned you! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration and looked at his father. Inutaisho didn't say anything though.

"I'm sure she won't be much trouble for us." Inutaisho said with sarcasm.

"I just hope she's not here the next time I go down there." Sesshomaru concluded as he turned around and walked away. But before he exited the room a servant had come into the room, panting and covered with water.

"She's gone, my Lord. She freaked out when we touched the scar on her back. We don't know where she is." The servant said hurriedly and left to look for Kagura.

"Sure, she will be no trouble at all." Sesshomaru said in a mocking tone and left the room.

On his way to his room he saw multiple servants search for Kagura. He had no intention to help look for her, for he knew she was going to bring catastrophe. He continued to walk down the halls when he heard a metal clank behind him. He turned around to see Kagura trying to climb out a window.

Her robe had slipped and her shoulders were exposed, showing how light her skin really was. Her hair was wet and down but she didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru, who was staring right at her.

Kagura just looked down at the view she saw from the window. But unknown to Sesshomaru, she already knew he was there.

"Something you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Woman, you are merely causing too much trouble in this castle in one day. I suggest you do whatever you need to do, so you can leave here as soon as possible." He said as he walked towards her. Kagura stiffened and reached for her weapon but noticed that it was taken from her.

"Stay away from me you pampered bra-," But by then he threw her over his shoulder and was proceeding down the hallway, back to the bathhouse.

No matter how hard she tried to hit him on the back or kick him in the stomach, he didn't bulge or wince in pain, instead he just groaned in annoyance.

"Witch, unless you would like to have a limb missing by the end of the day, this Sesshomaru would suggest you stop you're childish behavior." He said. At this point she had given up and just let him carry her back down to the bathhouse.

While the duo traveled throughout the hallways of the castle, Kagura noticed how long it had taken just to get down the stairs. For a moment, minutes seemed like hours and Kagura was getting bored and now her stomach was cramping because of the position she was in.

"You know, you could just be a nice daddy's little boy and put me down now." She hissed at the last part.

"If this Sesshomaru did, then you would go around causing even more trouble. Now be quiet." Not wanting to get into another fight about the bath incident, she decided to change the subject. She took another look at him and noticed that he resembled a mini Inutaisho.

"So _you're _the stubborn little prissy who is in line for the Lands of the West huh?" she teased. He frowned when she said 'little prissy'.

'How dare she call me that? I'm merely saving her the trouble.'

"Witch, this Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"And _this Kagura_ would advise you to put me down." She said, mocking him.

'Is she mocking this Sessho-I mean, is she mocking me?' He was getting frustrated every time she would complain and soon enough he was lost in his thoughts, not noticing that Kagura was trying to talk to him.

"Hey! Ice block! We're back at the bathhouse you can put me down now!" she yelled at him. She was both angry and embarrassed at that moment. She was angry because he was totally ignoring her and she was also embarrassed because he was still holding her by the waist. Deciding to wait for him to come back down to earth, she sighed and looked down and instantly saw that his arm was around her waist almost possessively.

'What the-! That's it!' "Let me go!" No answer.

"I said let me go-AH!" By then he had simply walked over to the water and dropped her in.

"This Sesshomaru heard you the first time." He said before walking away. Kagura sat up and pushed her hair out of the way.

'Oh he will pay dearly.' She thought as the servant scurried their way towards her. For the rest of the hour it was all quiet until a yell echoed throughout the castle walls.

"Leave me alone!"

000000000oooooooooo000000000

Sesshomaru had to clear his mind of everything that had happened over the past ten minutes. He could possibly, kill her silently and leave her body in the forest and no one would know. But not wanting to be scorned by his father and lose his chance for the throne he simply put the thought aside, for now.

'How could this woman go so long without being detected? Since she went so long without being undetected and since she almost took out an entire army, she might have more power than I gave her credit for.' But he stopped at that thought.

What was wrong with him for thinking such absurd things? Him, giving credit to a much lower demon? He might as well have the barber cut all his hair off before he would ever compliment someone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you father has requested you presence in the main room." A servant from behind Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and headed towards the main room. Because he had to carry Kagura back to the bathhouse, he did not have to walk very far. When he entered the main room he saw that his father had already chased everyone out of the room.

"You wanted to see me." Sesshomaru casually said.

"I just heard about your little 'incident' in the bathhouse."

Knowing where this was going, Sesshomaru just stayed quiet.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"As I recall, you didn't ask a question to begin with. It was merely a statement."

"Don't change the subject, son. You know, you could've put Kagura on her own two feet instead of dropping her into the water."

Sesshomaru replayed the moment again in his mind and while thinking about it, it brought a small smirk on his lips. Inutaisho took notice of this and stared at him in surprise.

'This woman hasn't been here one day and she already has my son smiling. Maybe I should talk her into staying here.'

Not wanting to discuss this so close to dinner, he decided to put this off, for now. "We will discuss this another time. Leave me be now."

000000000oooooooooo000000000

Many dishes were put in front of her; fish, meat, salad, and other good traditional foods. She looked at them hungrily but then decided to wait. She laid her hands on her lap and soon she was suddenly interested in fiddling with her fingers.

"Eat." A deep voice said, simple yet so demanding. Kagura jumped a bit at the sudden order and immediately complied. She picked up her chopsticks and proceeded to eat the first thing she saw.

'The woman eats so much like a pig.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked her way.

'She eats like a true woman should.' The thought was the complete opposite of what Sesshomaru had thought. In truth, Kagura was sitting perfectly on her knees, eating her rice with such grace. What does perfection mean in Sesshomaru's world?

"Kagura, I would like to ask you something." Inutaisho asked. Kagura hesitated to put her rice bowl down but succeeded eventually.

"Sure."

"Where do you plan on going after you leave here?"

"W-what?" 'Did he just ask me that?'

"You heard me correct the first time." Darn it. She really needed to get out of the habit of saying her thoughts aloud.

"Uh, I really don't know."

"Interesting," Inutaisho said, wondering if he should ask her to stay.

"But there's one thing I hope to do."

"And what's that?"

Kagura looked down at her hands once again and played with them before answering, "To return home."

Everyone looked at Kagura with interest now, all except Sesshomaru, who was just annoyed at her getting all the attention. Not like he would enjoy being the center of attention anyway.

"The Wind doesn't have a home." A few people whispered.

"There's only one place for a person like me. It's said to be a mythical place but I do believe it's true."

"Very well, but, there's one thing I would like to say before you continue eating."

"What's that?"

"How would you like the idea of my son accompanying you on your journey?"


	3. The Journey Begins

"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." –Franklin P. Jones

00000000oooooooo00000000

"_There's only one place for a person like me. It's said to be a mythical place but I do believe it's true."_

"_Very well, but, there's one thing I would like to say before you continue eating."_

"_What's that?" _

"_How would you like the idea of my son accompanying you on your journey?" _

00000000oooooooo00000000

Kagura felt a thousand tingles travel up her spine, but before she could ask what he really meant, Sesshomaru had already beaten her to it.

"Father, I do not wish to do such a thing."

"It is not your choice to make, my son."

Not wanting to upset his father, Sesshomaru backed off and kept quiet, much to his dismay.

Inutaisho wanted to smirk at the look on their faces; Kagura's into complete shock and Sesshomaru taken over by surprise. When he noticed that they had finally calmed down he motioned for the servants to come in with the next course. While they were serving the food on the table, Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at Kagura, who was still staring at Inutaisho.

'There is no way in hell this Sesshomaru will be accompanying her to this place.' He thought with annoyance.

When she was sure that Sesshomaru had looked away from her, Kagura looked his way, 'What is the gramps thinking? If he thinks this is funny then I swear I'll-,' but a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So what do you say Kagura?"

"Um…I think I'll be fine on my own." She answered quickly.

"I see. Very well," and no more was said. The rest of the dinner was quiet except for the death stares Sesshomaru had given Kagura.

'Can he stop giving me those stares? If he keeps that up then I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!'

Inutaisho was completely aware of the glares Sesshomaru was sending Kagura. He sighed and said, "Kagura, if you wish to go to your chambers, then go ahead. Sesshomaru, I need to have a word with you."

Without needing to be told twice, Kagura quickly got up and walked out of the room. Back in the room, Sesshomaru watched Kagura leave the room.

"Sesshomaru, do you know why I am doing this?" his father asked.

"No, and I do not wish to know what you're up to." He said before getting up and leaving the room.

'They are perfect.' His father thought with a smirk.

00000000oooooooo00000000

Instead of walking to the chambers like she was supposed to, Kagura decided to go wander the castle.

'Hope I don't get lost.'

"Why are you here?" a voice asked from behind her. Kagura jumped in surprise and turned around, ready to scold the bastard that dare sneak up on her. Turned out it was the last person she wanted to see.

"I wanted to see how the castle looked," she glared at him. Then she remembered, she hasn't even looked at Sesshomaru long enough to know his facial features. But she wasn't about to start it now.

"You will only be here a few more days and then you will leave. There is no need to go looking around the castle." His tone was disinterested and flat and harsh.

"First, I don't like your tone. Second, the last thing I need is people telling me what to do and what not to do." She said in the same tone he used.

"Do not mock this Sesshomaru. And you will do as I say." He threatened.

Kagura simply smirked and continued to walk. But before she could even take more than two steps, she felt a hand yank her back and an arm pick her up.

He was not going to let her off the hook, let alone talk to him like that. Who did she think she is? The boss of him? When she turned around, he had had it. He grabbed her hand and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder in the process.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me down!" Kagura yelled. Sesshomaru just simply ignored her and started to walk to the guest room.

Although her punches and kicks didn't do anything to him again, Kagura gave in with a frustrated sigh. Just as they were about to reach the guest room, a voice had stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru, is that how we treat a lady?"

'Why is she in this part of the castle?' Sesshomaru thought. Kagura lifted her head up to see where the voice was coming from. A woman, who looked just like Sesshomaru, was standing in the middle of the hall staring at them.

"Mother, we do not need this." From her son's tone, she decided it was best not to argue with him. So she just nodded and continued walking.

"Who was that?" Kagura asked.

"None of your concern." Was his answer.

"Can't you just put me down? We're just right in front of the door you know! Oh wait let me guess, 'You will only cause more trouble for me.' Isn't that right?" she said.

'If I had my way, the wind witch would've been out of here the moment she entered this castle.' He thought as he listened to her complaints.

He then opened the door and proceeded into the room. He reached the bed and unceremoniously threw her on the futon.

"Hey! As I said before, put me down on my own damn feet!"

"Shut up and stay quiet witch." He then turned around and slowly walked towards the door, but not before he felt something wet on his clothing. He looked behind him to see Kagura holding a bowl out his way. She had a smug look on her face as soon as their eyes met.

The bowl had been filled with water when Kagura poured it at him.

Giving her a glare that would've scared the crap out of other demons, Kagura just smiled innocently at him.

"Goodnight," she said before he left.

'Stupid woman. She will surely pay for this.' He thought. As he walked down the hallway, he remembered what his father had said at dinner.

00000000oooooooo00000000

"_Very well, but, there's one thing I would like to say before you continue eating."_

"_What's that?" _

"_How would you like the idea of my son accompanying you on your journey?" _

00000000oooooooo00000000

'I could agree of course. What am I thinking?'

'**You could just go to get revenge on her though.'** A voice inside his head said.

'I suppose. But then if I told my father he would say I'm doing a proper thing for her. As if.'

'**Just consider it.'** And no more was said. He would agree to go along on this ridiculous journey.

00000000oooooooo00000000

Kagura spit out her tea at what Inutaisho had said to her the next morning.

"You kidding me right?" she laughed nervously.

Inutaisho shook his head and handed her a napkin, "I don't think Sesshomaru would ever tell a lie to anyone, especially his own father."

Kagura bit her bottom lip at this, "Uh…I don't know what else to say."

Inutaisho raised his hand, "Then say no more. I have no explanations on why Sesshomaru is doing this. Nor do I wish to force it out of him. His reasons for coming along are for him to know only." And with that Inutaisho got up and left.

'Ignorant bastard! My only ticket out of here forever and he's tagging along!' she thought with anger but also with excitement.

'Since his father said he does not know Sesshomaru's reasons for coming, I guess I will have to force it out of him.' She thought, also getting up and rushing out of the room. She ran throughout the halls hoping to find Sesshomaru. When she turned around a corner and ran into something hard and muscular, causing her to fall back on her rear.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" she shouted without looking up.

"I guess it is you that needs to watch where you're going wench." Sesshomaru replied. Upon hearing his voice Kagura stood up and walked right up to him, a little too close to both their likings.

"Who do you think you are? You treat me like crap the moment I get here and all of a sudden you decide to tag along with me?" she hissed at him. He didn't look at her though, just looking at the portraits hanging along the walls.

Not liking being ignored, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wench I do not appreciate other demons touching me, especially a demon as low as yourself." Ouch. Kagura looked like she had been slapped across the face. After a few moments of silence, Kagura gently let go of his hair and walked passed him.

'Why did she act like that all of a sudden?' he asked himself.

'**How would you like it if someone called you a lowly demon? Even you would hate it.' **

'Shut up. She knew better than to touch me.'

'**Yes. You're right. You want to keep your hair squeaky clean and that's why you got mad at her.' **

'Why do I bother wasting my time talking to you? You are nothing more than my conscience.'

'**You know I'm right. Try hitting yourself to get me to shut up.'**

"This is all nonsense. This woman and my conscience will be the end of me." He said to himself.

00000000oooooooo00000000

Later that afternoon, Kagura and Sesshomaru were more than ready to leave for the upcoming journey ahead of them.

At the castle gates, Kagura looked back at the kingdom, taking in the beauty.

'Maybe I will visit here once again.' She thought.

"Hurry wench," Sesshomaru called out in front.

"Arrogant bastard." She mumbled under her breath.


	4. The Meadow

Outrage and pain. The lost memories came to her in her sleep, causing her body to shift back and forth every other minute. A whimper escaped her lips as the picture of her falling through the night sky came to her, clawing and kicking at the air, trying to grab on a hold of something. Then there was excruciating pain. She blocked these dreams out for a reason, and now they were ferociously and desperately trying to be released.

But before they could become more worse, her eyes fluttered open and the darkness started to fade away.

"I see you're finally awake." Sesshomaru said, staring into the fire. Kagura propped her self on her elbows and saw that dawn had not yet come, the moon still hovered in the air and the stars were still shining at their brightest.

She took a look at their surroundings. She was too tired last night to even notice where they were. They were in a forest. The trees reached ridiculous heights, tangelo and tangerine colored leaves covered on the ground, twigs the color of russet and ochre made themselves noticed as their arms stuck out freely in all directions, and the mountains could be seen from a far distance. Sesshomaru had set up camp in the midst of night after she fell asleep.

While she was admiring the scenery engulfing them, Sesshomaru merely observed her. She knew he was watching her but she didn't care. When she finally felt his eyes leave her, she stood up and walked away.

"I'm going to clean up." She said to him over her shoulder but did not look at him in the eye. He nodded in response.

The further she walked away to find a place to bather, the more she became fascinated by the beauty of the forest. The faint sound of water running came to her through the wind and she knew where to go. It wasn't very far away from where they were camping but she still was very cautious and alert, hoping to make sure he wasn't around. The sun was barely peeking out from behind the mountains and the color from the leaves illuminated the rays of the sun, making it seem later in the day than intended.

She kneeled down and reached her hand out to the water, testing to see if it was either too cold or dirty. The water ran through her hand like silk and moved freely around her fingers. She smiled at this and then decided that it was safe to bathe here. She stripped of her clothes and dipped her feet in first, then slowly making her way into the cool water.

Back at camp, Sesshomaru was staring intently at the fire, waiting for something to happen. But then something caught his eye. A bag was lying next to her possessions. He looked at it and noticed that there were clothes inside it.

'She must've forgotten it.' He thought as he was debating whether or not to go and give them to her. He sighed.

He only meant to take her bag and leave it so she wouldn't hear him but when he saw the sight of her bathing in the fresh cool water. For minutes he stood there just watching her, observing the color of her cream like skin. It was close to a vanilla color but not enough to call it that. Her hair was put up halfway; the lower half of her hair touched the water while the upper half was tied up.

He then decided he saw enough of needed to get out of her before he would end up in one of her tantrums again. But what really confused him was that ever since they started on this journey, she hasn't thrown a snappy comeback at him. Instead, she was quiet and observant just like him. But she was still annoyed with him.

With her clothes still in his hands, he forgot about them for a moment and quietly walked away. Before he could even take five steps he was stopped.

"Have you seen enough?" She asked without turning around, combing her wet hair with her fingers. She had known he was there, because his scent was detected by her in the wind. "Please hand me my clothes."

He was caught off guard for a moment when he realized that her clothes were in his hands. Unbeknown to him, she was smiling. With a silent grunt he turned around and calmly walked to the stream and dropped her clothes nearby. With that done he left without another word, causing her smile to widen. Without any effort, she used the wind to bring her clothes closer to her. Once she opened it, a maroon satin robe was in view. She stepped out of the water and put it on her. She was fully aware that he was watching her once again.

After the finishing touches, she looked good as new again, before she was captured and all that.

"I have a lead on someone who might know where this place is." Sesshomaru said from behind a tree.

"Oh?" She said as she tied her hair up in a bun and added the two feathers.

"But he won't give this information easily."

"So I'm guessing you already have something in mind?"

From behind the tree, she could not see the smirk on his face, "Yes, in fact I do."

"Well, what is it?"

_Ten minutes later…_

She just stared at him. Was he joking?

"Are you messing with me?"

"This Sesshomaru does not and never will do such a thing."

"So even if we do go with this plan, then how are we supposed to provide evidence? Or at least proof saying that we are telling the truth?"

"I have another thing in mind." He said as he walked back towards the camp with her following after.

It didn't take long for them to pack because all they ever packed was extra clothes and their weapons. Together, they headed towards the nearest kingdom and went straight to the market. Of course, Sesshomaru and Kagura had cleverly disguised themselves so they wouldn't be ratted out. Sesshomaru had on a noble's kimono, much to his dismay but did so at the command of Kagura. She wore her usual kimono but with an elegant shawl. When some merchants had seen their clothing, they insisted that they come straight to the richest part of the kingdom to do their 'shopping'. By afternoon they had gotten everything they needed and were on their way.

"So when are we supposed to meet this general?" She asked him as soon as they were out of the kingdom.

"Being the Prince of the West, he scheduled me for tomorrow." He said stoically. Kagura gulped. She wasn't sure if this plan of his was going to work.

Early the next day they both had to get up early to start planning out everything once again. When they were done, Kagura started to change into the expensive clothes they bought while Sesshomaru was out bathing.

The sun was clearly out now and they made their way to the General who served for the Landlords of the Northeast. It didn't take long for them to arrive and the mansions were in sight. There was nothing but green in sight and the mansions were white and a faded gray.

They walked until they saw a brick road leading to the gates at the entrance. The guards stood stiffly when the couple came into sight.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho, Prince of the Western Lands, and I am here to see General Kazue Himura." He said seriously. The guards looked at him before landing their eyes on Kagura. They widened at the beauty in front of them. Never before they had seen something so beautiful, and it seemed like they were going to look at her forever. That is, until Sesshomaru growled and the guards snapped back into reality.

One of them cleared their throat, "Yes, sir. We will escort you there."

"We will be fine on our own, thank you." Kagura said nicely. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, never before he had heard her use that voice. It was sincere and melody like.

The guards looked at her once again, smiling, and nodded their heads before the gates opened.

Once they got inside they were greeted by a servant and were walked to the doors of the main room. Kagura got a little nervous.

"Don't get nervous. It'll only make this situation worse." He said to her. She nodded and the doors opened. Walking forward, Kagura noticed the extravagant beauty of the mansion. But now was not the time to drool all over the place. She—they had a mission to do.

They stood silent in the middle of the main room, as they were being watched by the nobles surrounding them. But apart from the nobles, the landlords sat twenty feet from where the two were standing. Among them was the General.

The landlord held up his hand and the commotion in the room quieted, "Leave us." and with that the room was clear in a matter of minutes. The landlord along with his wife and kids stood up, "I'll leave you to your business with General Himura."

The General was full demon with jet black hair and green eyes. He was very muscular and good looking but Kagura would have none of this.

"You have brought this young girl with you. Why?" Himura asked as he signaled for the servants to place a table in the room.

"This matter involves her in a way you would not understand, General." Sesshomaru replied back. The servants had arrived with a table and some cups for tea. Once they were done, the General motioned for them to sit down while the servants poured tea into the cups. They bowed and quickly left.

"I know you have not really come here to ask me if I knew of this place." Himura said as he took a sip of his tea.

"In fact, I did." Sesshomaru said, not touching his tea. Himura stayed silent for a few minutes but kept stealing glances at Kagura. He noticed that she was wearing three different layers of kimonos. The first inner layer of kimono was a forest green silk kimono with leaves as its design. The second was ruby red and the outer layer was a light cerise color with cherry blossoms embedded on it.

Her lips were the color of cherry and her eyes matched. Her hair was up in a traditional bun but with no jewelry, but it did not matter to him, for she was already beautiful in every way.

"General," Sesshomaru interrupted the silence, "You said you knew the whereabouts of this place and I came to hear it, not to gawk at a young lady."

"My apologies," Himura said but never took his eyes off Kagura, who was getting uncomfortable under his stare, "There are many myths of this place you seek, and none of them exactly match. But there was this one where I thought about it for the longest time."

Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue.

"_Thou watch from the sky _

_On the beating heart of the wind,_

_Till your savior rebirths into the living._

_Thou fall from the sky_

_Like a fallen angel_

_To become _

_The eternal soul mate_

_Of the chosen. _

_When true love _

_Becomes strong, _

_Blossoms will bloom_

_In-,"_

"-winter snow," Kagura finished for him. She heard of this saying when she was traveling on her own earlier in the years.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she knew something and she wasn't telling him. But she was too deep in thought to notice.

"Yes," Himura said, "How did you know?" Kagura didn't say anything though.

"I see. So, general, have you a specific clue to where we can continue from this?" Sesshomaru asked.

Himura nodded his head, "Yes. But this will be difficult to find. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of the crystal seed from the illuminating lilies."

"Yes," Kagura answered for Sesshomaru. He looked at her once again.

"Tell me, young lady, what's your name?" He leaned forward.

"Her name is Kyoko." Sesshomaru said to him, as if telling Himura to back off.

"How come I don't believe that? You're such a beauty but your name cannot be so plain. It has to be longer or prettier." Himura said as Sesshomaru growled the last part.

"My beauty has nothing to do with my name. But merely because I don't want men such as you after me." She said with as much kindness in her voice but couldn't stop the dislike.

Himura grinned, "Ah, she is a rare indeed. You know you shouldn't lie to others…Kagura."

Her eyes widened at him as did Sesshomaru but he hid his well.

"Don't worry. I won't give you away. I just heard about what the Prince of the North has done and I hoped to run into you." He reached for her hand and gently kissed it. On the outside, she was stoic but on the inside, she was on the verge of throwing up at the contact.

This man was familiar to her in a way but she couldn't remember anything.

"So, Kagura, how are you doing? How's life?"

"If you are wise enough to shut your mouth, then I you won't have a missing limb at the end of the day." Kagura snarled.

"I'm disappointed that you don't remember me, Kagura."

Just then a vision came to her…

_There she was, on the cold on the dark floor along with the last wind users. Her breath was ragged and the wind around the rest began to blow fiercely. The bodies of the wind users started to fade and dissolve into the wind. Just as she was on the verge of her last breath, she felt warmth inside her chest. She clutched her heart and she let her mind go and wander for the cause of this. The image of two white-haired demons came in, and in the mother's arms was a beautiful baby boy who bore the same markings as his parents. _

_The moment had come, it was finally here. Sooner or later she would arrive on earth in search for this boy. But soon her future plans were interrupted when Kagura heard a footstep in the distance. She weakly turned her head and saw the same man as Himura stand there, smirking down at her. _

"_You along with the others will die." He said as if it was nothing. Before he could cause any more harm to her, a green light appeared from nowhere and embraced her. It was protecting her from him. She felt herself separate from the place she would once call her home. And then there was nothing except for air…_

Kagura snapped back into reality and then looked around and saw that she was safe. She let out a shaky breath. Her attention was turned towards Himura and she saw the smirk on his face. He wasn't paying any attention to her however, for he was talking to Sesshomaru.

'That bastard,' she carefully brought her hand to her weapon hidden inside her kimono. What she didn't know, however, was that Himura already knew what she was planning. Acting instantly, he threw the table up, shielding him just as Kagura jumped back and sent a wind blade at him. The table sliced in half.

"I take it you remembered now?" He asked, sending one half of the table towards Kagura and the other towards Sesshomaru. Kagura easily dodged it and Sesshomaru hit it to bits with his claws.

"This will not be the last time we meet, Kagura." Himura said as he disappeared out of the window.


	5. Moonlight Night

**Note:** Hey I've finally been able to update this! :D u guys might not be as happy but I am. It shows that I have not forgotton about this. But anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope to udpate sometime this week.

* * *

><p>Kagura rode in silence on her feather while Sesshomaru was just not far up ahead. Their plan to get information did not go as planned but it definitely was not a failure. They had gotten a clue, but it was not much to go by.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_We're terribly sorry for the trouble our general has caused you. He was a dear friend to the family but we never expected him to be like this." The Landlord apologized as he and his wife stood in front of the couple._

"_No harm was done. It's best if we leave now. Thank you for your generous hospitality." Kagura said as she bowed and turned to leave._

"_You're more than welcome to stay here if you want. It's the least we could do." The lady asked kindly. _

_Kagura calmly shook her head, "Thanks, but, we need to be on our way." _

"_Good luck on finding this place you're seeking." _

_Sesshomaru bowed his head and already started towards the entrance. The lord had done the same and that left Kagura and the lady alone in the room._

"_I have something that might help you on your quest." The lady said, reaching into her kimono. _

_Kagura put up her hand to stop her, "No need to my Lady-,"_

"_Call me Izumi please." She corrected her as she brought out a glass crystal in the shape of a star. It was clear with white porcelain outlined along the smooth edges of star. Izumi held out her hand and Kagura did the same. It fit into her hand perfectly and she immediately felt a warm feeling coming from the crystal. _

"_It'll come in handy when you travel close to the seeds of the illuminating lily." She said before turning to leave the room in the same direction of her husband. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They didn't set up camp that night or the night after that, because they couldn't risk getting ambushed by the 'general'.

Speaking of the general incident, Kagura hadn't spoken to Sesshomaru since then. They had kept their distance from each other and they haven't looked at each other. The memory that came to her that day was still fresh in her mind and just wouldn't go away. Images of her beaten on the floor and the sudden energy wrapped around her were the most common, and the most utterly confusing. She remembered how the pure the green energy was when it surrounded her, but the thing that frustrated her, and scared her, was that she felt the same energy coming from Sesshomaru.

It couldn't have possibly been from him though. Her thoughts were scattered and interrupted when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kagura, you are weary, are you not?"

Kagura took a deep breath, quite thankful that she can finally get some rest after two days of nonstop traveling. Her nose could easily smell the fresh scent of green leaves, springwoods, and the soil from the earth.

They set up camp that night and she was in desperate need of a bath, although Sesshomaru did not see a reason for her to bathe because her scent was fine and she was not dirty.

She walked until she found a hot bath which was hidden by a few big rocks and hedges.

She slowly stripped of her clothes and stepped into the steamy water. Kagura let out a satisfied sigh and made her way to the small water fall that flowed ten feet above.

She closed her eyes and searched for the peace that lay not only within her, but within her surroundings. The trees, the color of both green and yellow, ever so lightly leaned off to the side from the whisper of the wind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Tell me another story! Please!" A younger Kagura exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. _

"_Calm yourself down first, Kagura." An older lady said. Her hair was a grullo color and tied extravagantly in a bun. And in less than two seconds, Kagura was already sitting down on the cushion, waiting to hear more of the tales of her people. _

"_Stories of us are rarely ever told. Lives such as ours should not be explained to the weak-minded," She started softly, her eyes drifting off to the window that gave off the color of the sun's rays. _

"_Because they will try to find us and hurt us," Kagura added in, slightly rocking back and forth while holding her ankles together. _

"_That's right. When a special person down there is born, we are made from the purity their energy gives off. As we grow, the energy from which we are made grows stronger and it helps guide us. And when we reach a certain age, that energy leaves us, returning to its original owner. That's when we are sent down to meet and protect that person." She poked Kagura's tiny nose with her pointer finger when saying the last line. _

"_Just like Naoya! She went to go meet her special person!" _

"_Exactly," The older woman smiled, "And soon enough you will do the same. You're energy is strong with passion and wisdom."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'That time never came. I was sent down too early.' Kagura thought with sorrow.

She got out of the water and walked over to where her clothes rested on the tree branch. Water glistened off her pale body and her hair covered her top half so that they would not be seen to any unauthorized intruders.

After she got dressed she headed back to camp to decide where their next location is.

The light of an already advanced morning streamed through the trees, creating an almost star-like angel. A certain feeling of happiness and calmness coursed through Kagura's comfortable body, making her move from her comfortable spot on the morning grass. She didn't know where it came from, this urge to go and rule the skies, but it was her duty to find her home at all means. She didn't know whether or not this is what fate had decided for her; for Kagura to go looking for her intended. Or that everything had simply been a mistake and that she was sent for her own good.

She looked to her side to see if Sesshomaru was resting or keeping guard. He wasn't there.

Well then, she thought, I might as well have a morning fly.

She reached up and grabbed a feather that was attached to her bun, and soon enough the feather had transformed into a seven foot feather. She gently stepped on it and the moment she let her mind relax, she flew at a ridiculous speed through the skies. The breeze kissed her face and combed her hair as she started to go slower.

Before the feather came to a complete stop, she jumped off and descended into the trees below, still a hundred feet in mid-air.

"That woman is crazy," Sesshomaru muttered, seeing her fall and disappear as soon as she reached the trees. He closed his eyes, waiting for a crashing sound to echo. But nothing came. Instead, he heard the faint rustling of branches being moved and a soft thud. He opened his eyes and saw a faint figure running among the branches, jumping every now and then. She was graceful in her movements.

Kagura continued to run softly on the branches, not making one of them move, except for the leaves that moved slightly due to her running speed. This went on until she saw a small clearing ahead, 80 feet in diameter. She didn't want to risk it and thought of stopping when she would reach the end.

_Trust yourself to know what to do_, a soft voice commanded. She felt her eyes go wide as she remembered the voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"I can't do it! It's just too hard!" An adolescent Kagura complained, throwing her fan to the ground in shame. _

_It was raining and the fan made a splat sound when hitting the mud. Kagura, soaked, walked to the entrance of her home and sat on the ascending stairs, resting her chin on her hand. All she did was think how much of a failure she was. _

_If I don't know how to defend myself, she thought, then how can I learn to live on the outside? _

_She clenched her fists in frustration and crossed her arms. _

_A boy the same age as Kagura watched her as she tried to do a fighting sequence but with no avail. He walked out of the protection of his roof and strolled to where the fan lay. He picked it up, wiped it clean of mud, and headed towards Kagura. _

_He held out her fan, "You are always so impatient Kagura." He said calmly._

_"Yeah? So what of it? You here to tell me that I need to calm down?" She retorted, staring at the fan in his hands. _

_"No," he said. _

_"Well then what do you want Tyron?" _

_He didn't say anything. He gently reached out and grabbed her hand, putting the fan into it. _

_"Just trust yourself to know what to do. Don't think about anything before hand. Don't think too hard. That's all there is." He said and turned to walk away. Kagura watched him as he entered his home and slid the door closed. _

_Having a new perspective on her fighting abilities, she smiled slightly and stood up. She stood in the middle of the garden and raised her fan..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When the end of the trees came near, she didn't stop. Trusting her instincts, she leapt off of the ending branch and into the sky once again.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you guys think! I had a different version of this but then I decided to retype it. I'm out! ;) Bow chicka bow wow!<p>

-Halloween265


	6. Legendary Forces

Note: After months and months of severe writers block I have finally come up with a chapter. My apologies on not updating in so long. I went through a very rough ordeal and I needed time to get better. I took my chances and went away for a while but as I finally worked up the guts to write at least half a chapter, I was lost on what to write about. I couldn't even get a single sentence down let alone a decent beginning. I'm not so sure on this chapter, but after writing this and finally completing a chapter, I feel like I can take on the world now. I feel so happy right now. Whether I get reviews or not, at least I know that I wrote something. Writing is my passion and now that I can do it again, I know I can do more.

This chapter may not have a connection to the story plot right now but this is more of a mere flashback on Kagura's past before the attack.

* * *

><p><em>"The days have been long gone and the nights have all but disappeared until the sources of time faded into one another and darkness became my kingdom. I live in the dark, the shadows dance and sing to me, the light I think would burn me were I to see it again.<em>

_Time seems to have melted, and with the loss of the eternal cycle of night and day, my ability to estimate it has disappeared. They have taken everything from me. My life-long mate, my children, my status among those we call the Young Blood...gone. My mate, oh how I miss him terribly. The faithful companion who saved my life countless times, gone. And so it was that, after fifteen years of solitary confinement, I went back to the place which had kept my sorrows at the times of great loneliness..."_

"Kagura."

Kagura looked up from her book and frowned at her friends' distress tone. Never before had she heard such an emotion in his voice, let alone see it on his face. She waved her hand gently and a small rush of wind headed towards the door, opening it to reveal Tyron, her best and closest friend.

"What is it?"

A great silence fell over the office for a while, before there was the sound of a chair being pushed back, then footsteps.

"Tyron, what is the matter? Is it to do with the outer posts?" She walked up to her friend, the bottom of her burgundy kimono dragged alongside her feet, and stood a couple of feet away.

"Yes it is. General Himura has finally arrived. From what it looks like, he is suspecting that the posts are separating themselves from us and are acting out by rebelling." Tyron explained, his facial features becoming very tense.

"The outer posts would never...they rely on us to protect their warriors in battle if they keep a lookout in our area. I worked too damn hard to get that negotiation in their hands." She growled out, obviously thinking that the outer posts would act in such a way.

"I know, Kagura. And because of your treaty with them it's what allowed you to become part of this organization." Tyron looked at her.

Kagura nodded her agreement.

"So when did General Himura arrive?" She asked.

"Last night, and it doesn't look pretty. He's only been here for less than a day and he is ready to declare war on all the outer posts."

"What? He can't do that! He needs approval of the council to even consider such a thing! It's the councils decision." She yelled, almost losing her temper.

"Indeed it is Kagura. And that's why I came here. Your closeness with the council can possibly convince them from going to war." Tyron leaned in closer so that he wouldn't be overheard by others passing by.

"But how-?"

The doors swung open with an ominous screech which Kagura, to the relief of her and Tyron, was quick to mute with the gentle wind she sent towards the door. They both stood there, strangely hesitant as they watched the entrance. All was silent.

"Ahh look at this. The four star general is speaking in such a close manner to a royal. My my, what has this world become?" A voice spoke from the doorway to Kagura's chambers. Standing in his 6'4'' stature, General Himura slightly leaned against the lauan plywood which was mostly hidden in emerald silk curtains.

"General Himura, this area is forbidden-," Tyron spoke, only to be interrupted by Kagura.

Already outraged by the idea of Himura wanting to declare war on a peaceful society, the General's sudden presence to her chambers had her fuming.

_How dare he speak to me in a way? The nerve!_ She thought, angrily walking up to him. She made a move to grab her fan from the folds of her kimono, but a firm hand on her arm stopped her, and she just stood stiffly. Beside her, Tyron, stood at the ready.

"If that was all you had to say, _General_," She sneered, making no effort to hide her obvious dislike for him, "I think we better part right now before the situations gets out of control."

"Of couse, Kagura," Himura grinned, "After all, you always had such a talent for letting out your anger."

The grip on Kaguras' arm tightened to the point where she had to struggle to hold back a grimace of pain, and Tyron seemed to notice, because he let go a little, with a brief glance of apology.

"Sorry for the interruption, but if you may General, please be reminded you are speaking to a royal member and daughter of the Leading Council. Any particular attitude will relieve you from your duty. And I most certainly, do not have a problem with that." A soft yet dreamy-like voice said suddenly, and from behind Himura an older woman appeared.

Himura glanced her way, a hidden wave of hostility aimed at her spread through his nerves before turning back to Kagura and regaining his normal mask.

He bowed slightly, "My apologies. Forgive me, but I have a meeting to attend to. My Lady." He reached one hand out and gently grabbed Kagura's hand, bringing up to his mouth and kissing it briefly. Kagura looked at him with disgust.

He then turned around and began to walk to the main hall, all the while passing by the older woman and taking a look at her.

_Kagura's caretaker, how pleasant that she had been the one to raise her._ His mouth curled up in dislike.

As he looked at her while passing by she glared at him in return.

_Feisty this one. After the council approves my decision and after Naraku takes out the rest of the outer posts, she is the first to go..._

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? If me completing a chapter was enough to make me happy, then getting at least one review will make it even better. =)<p>

~Halloween265


	7. Morning Rain

**Note:** Hey! Sorry for the wait on this one. I just couldn't find it in me to get passed this darn writer's block. A year of writer's block! I feel ashamed. But fear no more! For Halloween265 has indeed returned to the land of the living! Lol.

Now that school is out for the summer I have all the time in the world to work on everything I wanted. But alas, I have not completely recovered from writer's block. It's still there and I have to find inspiration in the most complicated places. This chapter was my favorite so far with the easiness in the air between the two. I thought that maybe they needed to loosen up a bit. :) Well, here ya go.

And thank you **anonymous reviewer**, I was surprised that I got quite a few reviews for this story :) It really helped me get more determined to get back to writing. Thank you so much.

Ya know what? I'll just put a damn disclaimer on my profile. I'm tired of doing that every time.

* * *

><p>The setting sun had dressed the woods in dark colors. The heat that had scourged the land during the day was now released from the ground to meet the cold night, forming a mist that rose in soft wisps and cast everything around in a dream-like mist.<p>

"Confess, Sesshomaru, magnificent and imposing as any kingdom you know might be, none can ever match the beauty and serenity of the woods and freedom," Kagura said lightly, her eyes reflecting the azure of the clear sky.

"Hmph. Fair opinion that is bound to be, coming from a wind sorceress." Sesshomaru muttered by her side. "The only thing I'm ready to confess is that we are nowhere near a reliable source for your human village. Am I right?" He said.

Kagura laughed.

"Now, now Sesshomaru. We are almost there." She said, pointing to the trees that almost looked like clouds. "The place is surrounded by countless trees. It's where I stayed for the first few years I..." She trailed off, with a distant look in her eye. She shook her head again and smiled lightly, "It's the blossom season."

As if to prove her point white cotton-like flowers began to dance with the wind that the breeze was carrying from the trees. Kagura took a deep breath. Her nose filled to its content in the sweet and fresh scent of green leaves, springwoods and fertile earth... and then she gagged.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in mocked concern for the face the wind sorceress was making. "Flower up your nose?"

"Demons!" Kagura hissed between her clenched teeth.

"I can smell them as well. Not too far away then."

But the sorceress wasn't there to listen any longer. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh and followed the wind witch, who had jumped up into a tree and was already entering the woods. Not too far off, they found the owners of the smell that Kagura had caught.

A group of about a dozen demons sat around a corpse, eating.

Sesshomaru appeared beside Kagura on the branch.

"There's not that many," Kagura whispered, eager to end the demon filth. The village she knew of was nearby, and she couldn't let these vermon raid it. She couldn't.

"They're doing no wrong," Sesshomaru pointed out, watching as the demons struggled amongst themselves for larger pieces.

Kagura grumbled.

Sesshomaru was about to insist they leave the demons to go about. They were too weak. If they weren't going to take their lives, then starvation and nature would do it for them. As he opened his mouth to speak the chance was stolen from his hands. Kagura sneezed.

The demons' attentions quickly shifted from their food to the two intruders, gathering their weapons. Their bloodshot, cat-like eyes locked with the dog demon and wind sorceress with a promise of certain death. They moved slowly, menacing in their gestures and taunts. Slowly they approached the tree in which the other two stood. Upon reaching it they let out inhuman screeches and grunts. A flock of birds flew away in panic and fear, momentarily distracting the demons.

Using this as an advantage, Kagura took out her fan, and the first demon fell dead. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tenseiga and boredly cut through each of the demons. Five fell under his broad blade before they could even attack.

"Hey, fluffy!" Kagura shouted over the noise, "How 'bout we fight for the highest count? It may give us some fun out of this."

Sesshomaru froze at his 'nickname' she called him. Fluffy? he thought, how ridiculous! And to think of such a thing in front of these low-lifes! Wench!

"Unless you're willing to admit defeat? You're on." He challenged, replacing the sword for his poison claws, in the same fast and fluid movement.

They were down to the last fifteen demons, when a deep howl filled the air, halting whatever movements everyone had. Sesshomaru and Kagura turned their heads to the side, not once moving from their positions, and listened for the noise. Branches moaned and were snapped under heavy footsteps. It got closer and closer until the two demons could see it in sight. Before them was perhaps the ugliest demon they have ever seen. Its' looks could almost rival a troll and a pig demon combined. More trees were knocked down by the enormous demons arms and its fists smashing its' fellow comrades in the process. Kagura quickly yelled out her Dance of Blades the same time Sesshomaru had sent a gush of power towards the demon. It was a draw, for the two powers had collided a second before hitting its target, causing a green light to emerge and destroy everything in its path. A few seconds later the remaining demons were no more.

Kagura smiled and paused, taking out a cloth to clean the black blood from her fan, mentally counting. Sesshomaru did the same.

"37."

Kagura's smug expression widened across her face.

"What an unfortunate thing it must be, for a dog demon, the Prince to be exact, to be bested by a wind sorceress..." She said, tasting her victory, "My fan killed 39!"

"Half starved and tired as they were, what a victory it must be..." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura's smugnes notched down a few inches.

"A victory none the less...and as the champion, I believe it is my privilege, my dear Prince, to claim a prize on the loser!" She announced, enjoying the uneasiness her words were causing him.

"And just what do you pretend to claim?" He asked, not liking the look in her eyes.

Kagura rubbed her chin, pretending to be lost in thought.

"Your hair has been bothering me lately, with it being let loose like a wild man..." She started, trying not to laugh at the suspicious way in which Sesshomaru was regarding his hair, "But I'm afraid I must intervene. You will grant me permission to fix this problem, by tying up your hair." She finished with a smile.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"You can't be serious."

"A game is a game, my dear Prince, and the sport tastes all the better when the prize is worthy!" Kagura claimed, rubbing her hands together mischievously. She walked over to a boulder and stood behind it, indicating that Sesshomaru sit on it. "Unless you fear that fragile demon constitution of yours proves to be too weak for my crafty skills?"

Sesshomaru glared at the sorceress before admitting this 'battle' as a defeat, much to his chagrin. He uncasually strode over to the boulder and sat ungracefully on it, making sure his disapproval and annoyance was presented to Kagura. But she merely paid no mind to it. Instead, she smiled and started to gather up his hair in her hands.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Troll? Tell me what you think! Review if you must! :)<p>

~Halloween265


End file.
